unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyrim
Skyrim is a place where people love to slay dragons and oddly, dance. Skyrim is NOT in the sky even though the name may imply it. Nothing much can be found here except for evil dragons that destroy everything in their path and the legendary Roostra. Their currency consists of arrows. Cat folks are traitors and need to shoot down or wipe out. The current ruler of Skyrim is King Sheogorath. History Skyrim was first formed at the dawn of time. All the dragons needed somewhere to go, and Dragonrealm was not to be created for a few million years. This problem was solved with Skyrim. But then some idiots walked in not realizing they were surrounded by dragons. Skyrim became known as the Land of People Regularly Getting Eaten By Dragons. This name was too long, so it was shortened to Skyrim. After about 300 hundred million years, one of the idiots in Skyrim realized they need a king. So, he became king. This man was known as Ysgramor. He led the people of Skyrim in battle against dragons, elves, and even Creepers. They died when fighting the creepers, but Skyrim lived on. After another hundred million years, Torygg took power, and the idiot started the Skyrim Civil War with the Stormcloaks. This was lasted for two years before the Daedric Army crushed them all, and Sheogorath took power in Skyrim. He has been the king ever since. Skyrim is now ruled by the Sheogorath Constitution. Geography Well, Skyrim is really nothing but mountains, villages, and snow. There are also lots of mounatins in which dragons can be found. There are mountains in East Skyrim, West Skyrim, North Skyrim and South Skyrim. Don't forget Middle Skyrim. Did I mention there were mountains? Jobs People in the world of Skyrim are really poor most likely because the only jobs available in Skyrim is dragon-hunting and dancers. Many people enjoy their jobs though which is probably why Skyrim never goes into an economic depression. Oh yeah, it's possible. Dragon-Slaying Like I said before, dragons are all over the place, creating havoc and terror. This is why King Worroa the 235th created the job of dragon-slaying. Even though nearly half of the people living in Skyrim are dragon-slayers (which is a lot if you didn't know), the dragon population is still big and nothing is safe. This job is very good and they get paid a lot. (10 arrows for every dragon killed) Dancers Now this is a job many people of Skyrim would like but unfortantely, most of then have an arrow in their knee, preventing them from dancing at all. (They really should change their currency) The most famous dancer of them all in Skyrim is Lord Jabubu which created the dance, the Skyrim Shuffle. Entertainement There is no TV in this land. Not even games and animation. Just an outside world- famous theater Skyrim Centre. It just shows people dancing the Skyrim Shuffle. After that, dragon attack. After that, REAL dragon attack. Religion Skyrim's religion was once Stupidsm. However, this came to end when Sheogorath became king of Skyrim. Though he was insane, he was still very smart. He ended all Stupidsm in Skyrim and had Everyone convert to the new religion Sheogorathism. Now 99% of the all people in Skyrim have converted, and the remaining 1% have been hiding for the past several hundred years. Native Species *Nord *Elf *Orc *Argonian *Khajiit Trivia *Currency are arrows *Home to the legendary Roostra (never to have been found) * Ruler is King Worra the 235th (worra is arrow backwards!) *They love arrows, dancing, and cheese. If they had shames, Dance Dance Revolution would be pretty popular here because it's about arrows and dancing. *They created the Skyrim Shuffle. *They even have their own shame!!! Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Skyrim Category:Africa